the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cringe
"The Cringe" is the seventh episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 203rd episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Hot Dog Guy discover why they're so awkward with each other.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180125cartoon01/ Plot The episode starts off in Elmore Junior High, with Gumball whistling down the hall to the restroom, while chewing gum with a happy expression. When he enters the restroom, he encounters a particular student that he is very awkward with, Hot Dog Guy, who also needs to use the restroom. However, they are unable to do so in each other's presence, so the two try to use the restroom at separate times but keep on running into each other, trying to avoid the outcome of making things more awkward. As the school day goes by, Gumball and Hot Dog Guy's need to use the restroom goes greater and greater. Finally, they come to an agreement that they need to find out why the relationship between them is so coarse. Gumball has an idea where they both expose themselves to each other in the shower room. This does not work as Hot Dog Guy refuses to expose his lower body, and the situation is made worse due to Banana Joe. Not wanting to give up, Gumball suggests that he and Hot Dog Guy try extreme measures and audition for “Elmore’s Got Talent.” They do so, and they progressively cringe watching it from TV at the Wattersons' house until the two pass out and end up in the hospital. Their last attempt at settling the awkwardness is when Gumball pretends that he is Hot Dog Guy's new father, much to the latter's horror. As Gumball speaks like a father figure model and gives Hot Dog Guy “the talk,” they suddenly cringe so hard that they crumple like paper. Gumball comments on how he can feel it echo through time by imagining himself remembering the awkwardness of that event and crumpling at his marriage to Penny in the future, the birth of his first child, and even his death. Gumball then notices a picture of when he and Hot Dog Guy were in kindergarten and finally figures out why they are so awkward with each other: they have both known each other for a long time. As a last resort, they both make a box which somehow gives them the power to see past memories. It is shown that they have been very close since ever since they were babies, getting into several awkward situations, from Gumball sitting on Hot Dog Guy's lap on the bus to them getting chicken pox as infants. Horrified, the two decide that this method is only making things worse. Gumball and Hot Dog Guy destroy all of their past memories and settle everything out with a hug that they find is not awkward anymore. Their realistic hands from earlier then come back and punch the two, causing them to land in awkward positions. Gumball and Hot Dog Guy are both shocked, and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Hot Dog Guy Minor Characters *Bulldog *Penny *Sarah *Pixel Octopus *Carrie *Carmen *Miss Simian (voice) *Ocho *Leslie *Rocky *The Sun *Earth *Tobias *Juke *Marshmallow Firefighters *Darwin *Banana Joe *Bandage Doctor *Hot Dog Guy's Mother *Hot Dog Guy's Father (mentioned) *Felicity *Blue Elephant *Soulless Office Worker *Sphere Citizens *Pear Woman *Molly *Daisy the Donkey *Leonard *Hank *Carmen's father *Mrs. Fitzgerald *Harold *Alison *Jamie *Alan *Masami *Teri *Colin and Felix *Nicole Trivia *The fourth wall is broken when the "hands" from the flashback scene knock down Gumball and Hot Dog Guy. *Studio AKA, the studio where Ben Bocquelet and Mic Graves used to work, created the cardboard sequence with Kristian Andrews as director, making them the seventh guest animator of the series. Continuity *This is Hot Dog Guy's fourth major role in an episode. The first three were "The Extras," "The Hug" and "The Awkwardness." **This is the third episode of Gumball and Hot Dog Guy being awkward (whole plot). The first two were "The Hug" and "The Awkwardness." **Events from the aforementioned episodes were also shown when Gumball and Hot Dog Guy first start up the time machine. *This is the eighth time Gumball is shown older. The first seven were in "The Gi," "The Job," "The Mirror," "The Crew," "The Uploads," "The Vase" and "The Heist." **This is the first time Penny is shown older. *This is the sixth time Gumball is shown younger. The first five were in "The Treasure," "The Origins," "The Origins: Part Two," "The List" and "The Rival." *This is the second time Banana Joe and Leslie are shown younger. The first was in "The Origins." **This is the first time Tobias, Molly, Hot Dog Guy and Carmen are shown younger. *This is the fourth time that the episode references Also sprach Zarathustra, the 2001: A Space Odyssey opening tune. The first three were "The Procrastinators," "The Countdown" and "The World." *The hairstyle Gumball has he was a toddler resembles the one when the hairspray from "The Void" is applied. Cultural References *''Elmore's Got Talent'' is an obvious reference to the Got Talent franchise. *Banana Joe sings the iconic Introduction to Also sprach Zarathustra (also known as the opening tune to 2001: A Space Odyssey). Goofs/Errors *When Hot Dog Guy walks into the restroom and throws Gumball’s gum onto the ground, the gum disappears once it hits the ground. *In one of Gumball’s flashbacks, Sarah can be seen riding the school bus, despite the flashback taking place before she transferred to Elmore Junior High. Other titles *'Français (French)': Le malaise (The Malaise/Discomfort) *'Italiano (Italian)': L'Imbarazzo (The Awkwardness) Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes